The Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) range from a mild form called Asperger syndrome to more severe forms—autistic disorder, Rett syndrome and childhood disintegrative disorder. ASD is characterized by deficits in social interaction and verbal and nonverbal communication. Stereotyped, repetitive behaviors like hand flapping or head banging are common in more severe cases. It has been claimed that deficits in imitation and empathy suggest that there is an underlying deficiency in the “theory of mind,” which is the ability to understand that others have beliefs, desires and intentions that are different from one's own.
ASD can be detected as early as 12 to 18 months but often is not diagnosed until the age of 3 years. Autism currently affects 0.34% of children between the ages of 3 and 10 years old. ASD is a developmental disorder and in many cases, early detection is important so that intervention can begin at a young age. Existing treatments include behavioral therapies that focus on developing communication and social interaction skills. Medications are available to treat behavioral problems, e.g., selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs) for anxiety and depression, and antipsychotic medications for severe behavioral problems. Anticonvulsants are used to treat seizures, and stimulants are used to treat inattention and hyperactivity. The pathology of ASD is poorly understood and it does not appear that any of these medications treat the underlying causes. Accordingly, there is a need for improved ASD treatments and associated treatment systems.